hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Shattered Destinies
Allegiences ...Coming Soon... ''PuzzleClan '' ''SecretClan '' ''MysteryClan '' Blurb Dreamkit has always thought she knew who her real parents were. She has a normal kit life with the wish of becoming her clan's next medicine cat. Now as she grows near her apprentice ceremony she starts to have weird dreams and feelings as if they were coming from another cat. But she doesn't known she isn't the only one going through that. Wishkit, a kit from another clan, also has been having weird dreams and feelings. And even though no cat believes what's happening to them, both cats are positive in finding out what's going on. They just don't know that the secrets they're about to find out will change their lives forever. Summary There was 3 clans in the lake; MysteryClan, SecretClan, and PuzzleClan. Spiritheart was deputy of PuzzleClan, and Everflare was deputy of MysteryClan. They first met in a gathering when all the deputies where meeting. As soon as they saw each other, it was love at first sight. Days passed after that gathering and both cats started meeting in secret. After meeting for a long time and moons passed, Spiritheart became leader of PuzzleClan as Spiritstar. He told Everflare that they could no longer see each other but that he would always love her. She told him that he had to do what was best for his clan and surprised him by saying that she was expecting his kits. At first he took it happily but after he said that it would cause a conflict since they were in different clans and that she-cat deputies couldn't have kits. Moons passed and Everflare had her kits in a flower patch where no-one saw her except her sister, Blisspool, who had agreed on telling everyone that they were her kits. But Everflare wanted Spiritstar to see his kits so she sent Blisspool to get him without anyone noticing. When he came Everfire told him to take one and raise it as an PuzzleClan cat. He agreed and told her that his best friend's mate would take the little she-kit as her own. He told her, that he would name her Dreamkit and Everflare told him that she would name the other Wishkit. As a result the two she-kits sister grew up in different clans not knowing who their parents are. The two she cats grew apart but happily without knowing anything about their past, but after a while they began having special abilities of knowing what the other was feeling without knowing whose feeling they were. One night, the one that they were made warriors in, they both got a sign of Starclan telling them that they had a sister in another clan but not who their real parents were. It tells them that they have a special power so that they can communicate in dreams without even being close or near each other. Prologue The flower patch was calm and sweet scenting. A new small sound of mewing started. "Everfire they're beautiful!!" Exclaimed a ginger she-cat "how will you name them?” "I don't know yet, Blisspool...”Everflare sounded tiered and still graceful "I want Spiritstar to come and see them, even if it’s only once. I want him to see his kits." The tortoiseshell she-cat looked down as she spoke "He will come. He promised, I told him we were going to be here." As she finished speaking a blue-gray tom with white paws stepped up, his scent from another clan. "Everflare?" He asked. "I am here! Look at them! Aren't they beautiful?" the tortoiseshell she-cat asked. "They're beautiful!" The blue-gray tom answered "I want you to keep one! I heard Violetmint had her kits, and she knows about us, maybe she could raise one" the tom looked surprised, but the she-cat continued “I know they will never be able to know who their real parents are, but I still want you to be able to at least see one of them grow." The tom looked at her with a doubtful look and then softened his eyes. "Alright I'll take the silver and white one, she will look more like Violetmint than the other" as soon as he said those words both kits surprisely opened their big eyes."I will name this one Dreamkit" said the tom. "And I will name this one Wishkit" the she-cat continued his words pointing at the ginger and white she-kit. The tom got to his paws picked the little silver and white she-kit and started to leave. The ginger she-cat go to her paws picked the little ginger and white she-kit and said “Come on Everflare, and don't worry about them. These kits will have a great home and a great family that will care and protect them." Then the two she-cats started making their way back to camp, where new life’s awaited. Chapter 1 It was so dark...Clouds were covering the moon so no light escaped and lit the forest. I ran as fast as I could, even though my legs were so short my fastest would've been the slowest for a warrior. I could hear footsteps coming from behind me, for some reason I knew what kind of creature it was but I couldn't bring it to my head. All I knew was that it was no cat, and that I was so scared of it that I had to run away from it, but I had no idea where I was going. I knew it was dangerous, and that it was big. Suddenly the floor started to shake and I began to fall. I grad onto something and see my paws and legs for the first time. They weren't my pelt color. It was tortoiseshell. I had orange pelt. How could this be...? And then I fall again so fast I can hardly breath. Dreamkit jumped from where she was. Scared, she started looking around for the creatures she had been running from, but everything seemed perfectly normal. The nursery was warm, sweet scenting and comfortable. She realized she had been dreaming again. More likely she had been having nightmares. She looked around again just to make sure that everything was safe. "Are you alright Dreamkit?" Said a voice coming from behind her. She jumped startled. It was just Violetmint; her mother. "Oh, me...I'm... I'm alright. Sorry to wake you up, I was just having another dream." She knew Violetmint was tired of hearing the same thing every morning but it wasn't her fault that she had been having horrible nightmares for the past half-moon. Every morning she would wake up startled, and realize it was only a dream. Then she would tell Violetmint that she had been having a nightmare and the whole thing would happen again the following night. Always the same dream... Chapter 2 The air was warm, and there were so many scents of different kind of herbs and flowers. She was in some sort of cave or den and the entrance was covered with beautiful plants falling from below. She could see a small pool a few paw steps away. Then she saw a beautiful she-cat come in with herbs on her mouth. She couldn't quite see her pelt clearly but figured out she must be either a silver or gray tabby she-cat. She would drop the herbs on some other herbs, and would open her mouth to start talking but I could never hear what she said, I would just be really (or dare I say super) happy and exited about what she was saying. Even though I had no idea what was happening, I always loved that feeling that I was having deep inside... Wishkit suddenly woke up. Her belly was rumbling, and she realized she was hungry. She had been having a marvelous dream!! Most would think I would've been tired of the same dream every night, but in fact I loved it. And hated when my stomach always woke me up every morning. Thrushsong, my mother, would say that I have the loudest belly ever!!! "Hey Wishkit!! Come here and share the mouse that Fierceshade brought us to eat!" said Thunderkit; an orange tabby kit. "Yeah!! We can hear you stomach all the way from out here!!" said Lightningkit; a golden tabby tom. They were both her brothers and the most annoying kits in the whole clan! But luckily they always did every mischief she wanted them to do. She was like their playtime-leader, while they were playtime-warriors, she always told them what to do. She looked at Blisspool with her “Can I go to the clearing to eat?" face. She had been doing that face ever since she had done the worst mischief she ever (according to the whole clan). Thrushsong nodded in return and Wishkit went running to the clearing to join her brothers. ...To be Continued... Chapter 3 After having finished a vole Dreamkit made her way to the medicine cat's den. She loved that place. Each time she went there she felt like she was useful, it was the only place that she could do something right without messing up. She padded slowly across the camp, looking around and seeing the other cats sharing tongues and eating before going on patrol. Some cats nodded to her while she passed by while others just looked and kept talking and sharing tongues with others. She quickly padded until she reached the entry of a cave that had leaves and bushes covering most of the entry so that there was only a small space left for cats to be able to pad in and out. As she neared it she could smell the fresh herb like smell coming from inside. She loved that smell. I could stay peacefully standing here all day with that scent around me she thought. She quickly padded inside. The cave was cooler than the rest of the camp. But the gap in the ceiling always let the sun rays inside the cave which let the cave still be warm and comfy for sick cats. Below the gap was a small pool that shimmered under the sunlight. The pool was always full of water because it rained a lot, but still some cats believed that it was the will of Starclan that the pool never dried out. At one corner of the cave-probably the warmest part of the cave, there was moss and nests ready for cats to rest in. And finally herbs were stocked and neatly placed around the cave. "Who's there?" a loud voice came deeper from the cave. "It's me, Dreamkit." she answered in a squeak. She suddenly heard footsteps approaching and saw a shadow heading her way. A young she-cat appeared in from of her. Her fur was long, fluffy and beautiful. It was all black except for her darker tabby marks, and white mitten on her right front paw. "Oh, hi Dreamkit...hope you didn't have another nightmare did you?"She said. She giggled."Well you know I can't help what I dream, but the dream get more real each time. And each...each time I get more ss...Scared." Auroramoon looked at me with one of her thinking stare. Her eyes where huge, and now she just realized that they were emerald. Auroramoon's eyes always changed color depending on her mood, her feelings, or worries. "Do you think Starclan is sending me a sign?"She asked. "I'm not sure...maybe" she said, "Or maybe it's just your imagination." "But I have never been out of camp" and that was true-she was too afraid and shy of the outside. "So I couldn't have possibly imagined all the things that happened in my dream." "Well I'm going to pick some herbs." and the black she-cat padded gracefully out of the cave. .. Chapter 4 ...Coming Soon...